Last Piece of Dream
by Kenchan
Summary: A dream of a dream. Just trying to break some tense... and I'm sucks in giving summary


X belongs to CLAMP. Standard disclaimer apply.  
  
Last Piece of Dream  
by: Kenchan  
epsilon84@yahoo.com  
http://digianime.fateback.com/insanity  
  
Two figures, black and white. They stood gracefully on top of  
Tokyo Tower, where the last kekkai stood. A kekkai was enveloped  
the whole tower, to protect from the destruction.  
  
[Finally... this is the end...] thought Kamui as he looked at his  
twin star sadly. [Fuuma...]  
  
[What's with that look, Kamui?] thought the Dark /Kamui/ as he  
stared back at his twin star in amusement. [Wishing to have your  
friend back? I should've know.. all you can do was dreaming. Don't  
you realize? The one who you called 'Fuuma' never exist. He's just  
a mask... a doll that covers me for sixteen years... Kamui...  
you're such a fool.]  
  
[I have no one left now...] thought Kamui again as he felt his tears  
pooling in his violet eyes. [Kaa-san.. Tokiko-san.. Kotori.. Fuuma..  
even the whole Seals..  
  
[What am I fighting for then? Fuuma... even though you're my twin  
star, you're still Fuuma. That's why... I can't fight you...  
  
[Therefore...]  
  
"Are you done already?" asked /Kamui/ as he smirked to his twin star.  
"Well, Kamui.. have you done lamentating over your fate?"  
  
Kamui dropped his head. His hair hiding his expression from his twin  
star. "Fuuma..."  
  
/Kamui/ laughed, mocking his twin star. "What a fool... do you really  
believe that the one who you called 'Fuuma' will ever come back? Do  
you really believe that your wish will ever come true?  
  
"The future has been determined, Kamui! That's why... I will kill  
you!" said the youth in black as he raised his Shinken towards his  
twin star. "Yes, Kamui... I will kill you, just like when I killed  
that girl. Then I will destroy this humanity."  
  
Kamui stood still.  
  
[How amusing,] thought /Kamui/ as he held his Shinken tightly. [So  
amusing... so pretty...]  
  
He charged toward the silent Seal. /Kamui/ swung his Shinken to the  
Seal. He expected some resistance from the Seal, but it never came.  
  
His Shinken gave a perfect blow to the young Seal. His blood spattered  
everywhere, leaving traces on the Shinken and on /Kamui's/ face.  
Then it was silent.  
  
*  
  
Fuuma blinked as he studied his surrounding.  
  
[Where am I...?] came a thought. He looked at the fallen figure in  
front of him as his eyes widden.  
  
"KAMUI!!" he cried as he supported the Seal's thin frame. "Kamui!!  
Hold on!"  
  
Slowly, Kamui opened his eyes, revealing a pair of dull violet eyes  
as he saw his friend holding his dying body.  
  
"Fu... u... ma..." said the boy as he raised his hand to touch Fuuma's  
face. A small smile was formed on the his face. "You're back... Th...  
Thank... good... ness..."  
  
"Kamui..." came a word, barely audible to them. Then Fuuma raised his  
voice. "No.. You can't die. Please.. you can't die. Please, Kamui...  
please.. hold on. I'll go and..."  
  
His voice was stopped as he felt a weak grip on his arm. Kamui smiled  
warmly at him. "No... I can't live... it's too... late now..." The  
kekkai was breaking down. "My life... will over... very soon..."  
  
"No... this can't be..."  
  
"I... I'm sorry... Fuuma..." said the dying boy as he closed his eyes.  
His hand fell from Fuuma's face as he breathed his last breath. At the  
very same time, the kekkai was disappeared.  
  
"KAMUI!!" cried Fuuma. Tears were flowing from his eyes, falling on the  
dead body in his embrace. "NOOOOO...!!!"  
  
*  
  
"Wake up, sleepyhead!"  
  
Kamui opened his eyes lazily to see a beautiful face in front of him.  
She was giggling when she saw his violet eyes. Behind her, another  
figure was leaning on the wall, smiling warmly at him.  
  
"K... Kotori?" whispered Kamui as he tried to wake up. "Fuuma?"  
  
"How long will you sleep?" asked the boy who was leaning on the wall,  
now walking towards him and sat himself on the bed, next to Kamui. "It's  
morning already, Kamui."  
  
Kamui jumped from his bed, blinking his eyes in amazement. "You... you  
guys are... alive!"  
  
Kotori giggled as she put her hand on Kamui's forehead. "Of course we  
are. Kamui-chan.. were you having a nightmare again?"  
  
"Cut the question now, Kotori," said Fuuma before Kamui could give them  
an answer. Then Fuuma turned back to the disoriented boy. "If you don't  
hurry, you're be late for school, Kamui."  
  
"School? What are..." Kamui said as his eyes trailed over the watch next  
to his bed. It was 7:00. "I'm late!!" cried the boy as he kicked the  
blanket over him and jumped from his bed to the bathroom. Kotori giggled  
as Fuuma laughed loudly to see him rushing like that.  
  
A few minutes later, Kamui went out from the bathroom as he picked his  
schoolbag and rushed to the front door.  
  
"Where are you going, Kamui?" asked a voice that stopped Kamui from his  
run. He turned to see a beautiful woman in the kitchen.  
  
"K... Kaa-san...?" said the boy, confused to see her.  
  
"Dear," said Tohru, trying to hide a smile when she saw a schoolbag over  
Kamui's back. "today is Sunday. Have you forgotten?"  
  
"Sunday?" asked Kamui again. He glanced to see a calendar and looked at  
the day. It was marked Sunday.  
  
"Hey!!" cried the boy angrily as he saw his friends walking out from his  
room. "You two're lying to me!!"  
  
"Kamui-chan is so cute when he's angry," said Kotori innocently, still  
trying to stop her giggles. Fuuma was still laughing at the boy.  
  
"That's not funny, guys!" said Kamui again, throwing his schoolbag to his  
friends but caught gracefully by Fuuma.  
  
"You should see yourself, Kamui," said Fuuma as he smiled. The laughter  
seemed to die over now. "Tell me.. since when you..."  
  
His voice was stopped as he felt Kamui embraced him and Kotori in relief.  
"You both are real... You two are alive... Thank goodness."  
  
"Kamui-chan?" said Kotori. She seemed to be confused to see the him acting  
weird since he woke up. "Are you all right, Kamui-chan?"  
  
Kamui nodded as he let his friends go. "I'm fine..."  
  
"Having a bad nightmare, weren't you?" asked Fuuma as he brushed his hand  
over Kamui's silky hair. "Calm down. We're right here. If you'd like to,  
you can tell us your dream. Maybe that'll enlighten you."  
  
Kamui shook his head slowly. "No.. I'll be all right... as long as you  
two stay."  
  
"That's a good idea!" said Tohru as she put her hands on Kamui's hand.  
"How about a breakfast?"  
  
Kotori and Fuuma nodded as they walked to the dining room, following Kamui  
who's holding his mother's hand tightly.  
  
[A dream...] thought Kamui as he closed his eyes, letting himself drowned  
in the peacefulness around him. [Thank goodness that it's all just a  
nightmare...]  
  
*  
  
Kamui opened his eyes slowly to find himself in his room in Imonoyama's  
mansion. A single drop of his tears was falling from his eyes as he embraced  
himself.  
  
[A dream...] he thought sadly. [It's just a dream after all...]  
  
He rose his face as his violet eyes burning in determination.  
  
[Fuuma... I promise.. I promise, I will bring you back...]  
  
A silent promise was made, as the sun began to rise at the far east.  
  
- owari -  
  
  
This one is written in response of hour-fic challenge at CFFML. Done in  
about 57 minutes, without checking the grammar and so on. Apparently, I'm  
too lazy to do it ^^;; So.. sorry for that one.  
  
It's... kinda confusing in some ways. Actually the idea came just after  
I've done the revision of "Epilogue". However, I couldn't find a way to  
continue epilogue. That's why the story is similar.  
  
C & C, onegai...?  



End file.
